


Oh, i wanna love that...

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Sort of a song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Whilst dancing with Alastor, Angel remembers something.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Possible or Implied Molly/Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255





	Oh, i wanna love that...

_"I'm in a lil' bit of trouble... An' I'm in real deep... From the beginnin' to the end he was no more than a friend to me..."_

Raki glanced up from where he had leant against the kitchen counter, an unimpressed expression overtaking his countenance. "Molly, it's 12pm. It's too late for singing"

She stuck her tongue out at him and continued dancing, darting by to turn the radio up as she sang, spinning around.

_"The thought is makin' me hazy, i think i better sit down... 'Cause like the sweetest serenade i bet he knows he's got it made with me~"_

Martin stepped in, looking vaguely confused at the noise, though his expression cleared up with amusement when he saw his sister darting about, and leant against the door with a small chuckle. Raki scowled at him, gesturing for him to turn off the radio, but Martin just shrugged.

_"Twistin' about on a carousel, oh this speed's too much to stop. One second i'm thinkin' i feel the lust, and then i feel lost!"_

She moved forward to grab Martin then, tugging the blonde into the middle of the kitchen with her. He yelped, almost falling over, but grinned at the elated expression on her face.

"Something good happen today that i don't know of?" he asked her brightly as she brought him into a simple step. She just giggled and didn't respond, except to sing.

_"Ooh, that man is like a flame, and ooh that man plays me like a game! My only sin is i can't win, ooh i wanna love that man!"_

He spun her and she laughed, twisting as to not step on his feet as she fell back into rhythm. Raki just rolled his eyes, propping his elbows up on the counter.

_"Ooh that man is on my list, and ooh that man i wanna kiss! My only sin is i can't win, ooh i wanna love that man!"_

As the song petered out slightly into an instrumental, she darted back and forth with him, hands constantly held tight, sliding about the floor as if it were made of ice, before sending him flying into the counter.

He hit it with an oof, laughing as he used the momentum to sweep a half-empty glass of whiskey off the table and down it.

"So what the hell is this all in aid of?" Raki asked blandly, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice. "Has she found some guy?"

"Looks like it!" Martin shrugged, smile never leaving as he listened to the song flood the room.

Suddenly Molly beckoned Raki to her, and his eyes widened in incredulity as he rapidly shook his head. She wasn't having it, however, and before he could blink she had simultaneously moved to grab him by the lower arm and slid a small piece of paper into Martin's hand.

As Raki was unwillingly brought into a shaky swing charleston, groaning as he acquiesced and let himself be tugged into step, Martin took one look at the paper and immediately started laughing. Not a mocking or amused laugh, just good-natured. 

Molly gave him a happy look before turning her attention back to the song, voice becoming smoother and sweeter.

_"Now it's like i'm on a mission headed e'erywhere... And if it takes a lil' long and it feels a lil' wrong, who cares? My baby fits the description, and does it easily... A lil' Gable, some Astaire, when he dances i can barely breathe!"_

As she lilted back into the chorus, she released him from the rapid swing step he had been struggling to keep up with and let him collapse against the wall, thoroughly tired out.

The clock ticked by, unnoticed.

Martin, with a flourish of his pale hand, displayed to Raki the image that Molly had passed him, and the brunette felt his jaw drop. He stared at his brother for confirmation, and the blonde nodded, expression akin to the chesire cat.

"Wait... Is that her..." Raki stuttered, brain staggering.

_"Someone call a doctor, need some help to rescue me! One second i'm thinkin' i must be lost-"_

"Is that her GIRLFRIEND?!"

_"And she keeps on findin' me!"_

The brunette felt himself reel at the sudden lyrical gender change, and blinked dumbly as his sister smirked cheekily at him before continuing to sing.

_"Ooh, that gal is like a flame, and ooh that gal plays me like a game! My only sin is i can't win, ooh i wanna love that gal!"_

Martin, face flushed with delight and half-drunk off his ass, let her pull her back into dance, giggling along with her. Raki just stood silently watching, jaw dropped, but made no effort to stop them.

_"Ooh that gal is on my list, and ooh that gal i wanna kiss! My only sin is i can't win, ooh i wanna love that-!"_

"The fuck're you all doing up at midnight?"

The radio glitched with almost comedic timing as all three spidersiblings froze to turn and stare at their father, stood half dressed in the door looking extremely annoyed.

Molly looked a mix of sheepish and buoyant, with Raki both mortified and overwhelmed.

And Martin...

"Molls' has found herself a lover, pop!" he cheered, grinning at his father with no concern in the world. "Ain't that good cause for some dancing and all that jazz?"

The large man just rolled his eyes, visibly draining of tension. "Is that really all it took to have the lot of you spinning about like hopped up kids in the middle of the night?" he shook his head. "Whatever. Just be quieter"

Molly slumped in relief and saluted. "Will do, pop!"

He huffed and left.

The door had barely closed before the music started up again.

\---

"Ooh, that man is like a flame, and ooh that man plays me like a game! My only sin is i can't win, ooh i wanna love that man!"

Alastor chuckled, a laughtrack sounding in his radio behind the audio of the song Angel had requested he play, letting Angel pull him close as they danced.

"My dear, where did you learn this song? You sing and dance to it wonderfully"

Angel's face went pink, before softening as he remembered that memory. The last real moment of family they'd ever really had.

"Hm. Musta just heard it on the radio sometime"


End file.
